Eyes
by GTs-notebook
Summary: honor amongst thieves" is a well good saying. But, do thieves really follow it?...............


Eyes...

Chapter One

The night shadows covered the ground as a mutant scorchio slinks in the shadows. Her jaded eyes scan the horizon making sure no one was looking or passing by. She reaches below her belt and takes out a small bottle, stirring it thew bottle makes silent splashes. It gleams in the darkness as she takes the top cover off and drinks it to the last drop. A moment of silence lasted for a few minutes, then a loud shreik echoed through the darkness. The scorchio's body hunched over in pain as she clutches her stomach tightly and falls on her knees. Her eyes are no longer a nice jade color, but now a dark blood ruby red. Her claws clutch the earths ground and scrapes. She spreads her wings and takes flight into the sky. The moon glistens against her leathery wings leaving great sparkling reflections off her body. She lands to a nearby cottage where just a warm glow gleams & lingers from an open window as an evening meals scent just wanders out.

The scorchio grasps on the windows edge and stares inside. A family of usuls are gathered near the table. The mother was cutting a freshly baked honey ham as she believes the daughter is setting the table. The father comes in plainly and sits down with a jolly smile and gleam in his eye. He hands his daughter a small lupe-like doll as she squeals with delight as she grabs it with excitement. The mother places the food on the table with such gracefulness the scorchio couldn't help but sway her head to the usuls movement. She places the ham on the table aside with asparagus & yogurt next to it. The scorchio just licks her chops at it as the usul sets a small pie on the table as well. As soon as the pies tray hits the table-top the scorchio jumps through the small window and attacks the first usul she got her hands on, which by the way was the father.

The daughter gave a loud scream which echoed through the house. With blood dripping from her chin the scorchio glares at the mother and daughter. Getting up from the appointed body of the now dead usul she rumages through

the families drawers raiding everything they owned, neopoints, gold, treasures, even small petty things and knick knacks. But this was not satisfying. She glares at the mother usul and attacks with such speed that she did not see it coming, the daughter screamed with fear as tears streaked her face the scorchio raises her claws to the daughter but suddenly she pauses. Voices and footsteps were what she heard as she grabs her bag of loot and takes to the skies right through the roof top laughing quite menacingly.

The villagers heard the little usuls cry and rushed to the cottage. There they found her weeping over her mothers gruesomly mangled body. One such villager held her and promised revenge. The usul just holds tight to her cherished doll and silently weeps. The next morning, the scorchio rubs her head in such confusion. Her features are more noticeable in the bright sun as a pteri streaks the sky. Her hooded cloak covers her head shielding her sensitive eyes to the sun. She looks at the bag of loot and can almost remember what happened last nigh, but it was quite fuzzy for her. She pulled down her hood and glances up at the nearest bustling town in scenic Lost Desert. Her bracelet tag reads "Riddleslig: Rose On The Grave".

The streets were full of beggers and petty thieves, but she paid no mind to them. She notices a small stand which reads ; "Fresh Fruit & treasures". Near it a heavily & jolly, old, plump bruce was crying out "fresh fruit!, mysterious treasures! ALL HERE ON SALE!". She was quite drawn to it, so out of pure curiousity she makes her way towards it. She looks onto the table full of ripe plump fruits and strange metals, but gazes her eyes on one particular treasure. An old necklace that seems like it has been rusting for years. The chains look as if they are ready to crumble in the sun. A rather large ember gem is placed in the middle of the small medallion. The bruce notices her curiousity and generously explains it.

"It is the Ancient Ones old jewel yet no one actually believes the ancient ones exist" he chuckles gladly. She just gives him a small smile and the bruce hands it to her. "You may buy it if you wish....how 'bout 500 np?" she glances at him for a second and takes out a small bag jingling with np. She then counts out all the gold while dropping them upon the table as they shimmer in the bright sun making small bright reflections under the red and white shade cloth. The bruce thanks her gladly as she leaves. Not far from her old destination, she notices a blue hooded gelert alongside with a brown haired usul.

Out of her own perspective she follows & considers them "easy" targets.

She listens in to their conversation...something about a diesease. But what really astounded her was the name of the usul. "Hannah" is what crossed her ears. She blinks with a little hesitation as she continues to stalk and hone in on their conversation. "Kanrik" is what she discovered of the gelerts name not a bit surprised. After a few hours have passed and night has fallen she decides to strike.

As soon as they were asleep, she crept in silently rumaging throught their packs....not a moment too soon she was tackled by a rather heavy creature. It was none other than Kanrik. Pinning her to the ground he hissed through gritted teeth while restraining her; "Who are you and what are you doing with our supplies?". Riddle doesn't say a thing but continues to struggle with his heavy weight upon her. He asks again till she finally answered "I am but a common thief doing my job.....happy?" With a victorious smile Kanrik gets off of her. "Ah, another like me eh?" He gives her a smirk as she notices her hands have been tied behind her back. "Well, your not the only one trying to make a living..." he starts "but, I can't have you raiding our supplies now can I?" she glares at him disgusted as he pokes at the fire that glows before him.

At the Thieves Ancient Ruins a cloud lupe rests beyond the shelves of ancient scrolls. The ebroided, red & white diamond on her forehead marks her occupation & duty for eternity. Her ember eyes are covered by the light blue and white tipped eyelid as her tail just sways to the chantings that are heard throughout the halls. The area is almost a faded light jade green as ivy and vines cover most of the ruins. But what seemed untouched were the scrolls. As soon as the chanting ended the lupe struggles to get up and stretches out her body. She prances onto the ground with swift like movements and makes a soft "thump" while making dust rise from the aging dirt. She went through a hallway covered in old ancient paintings and markings which tell of a story or prophecy. She came to a halt before three large towering scorchio statues. Unlike your typical statue scorchio, they look practically like plain old dragons, yet they have alot of similarities to the present scorchio. Thus they have been dubbed the Ancient Ones. The lupe bowed as a voice as loud as thunder ecoed through the Great Halls. "WP.....has there been any word of the chosen one?"

The lupe shakes her head in a "no" gesture. "hmmm....We have recieved word of one slaughtering a family but one". The lupe looks up curiously in mind and asks "what of it?". The voices bicker in a low volume then one soft and gentle voice semi-boomed, "We have heard of the child still alive and survived the killing. We have suspicion for it to be the chosen one..." She sits on her haunches and tries to reason with the voices. "Your Excellency, you're not trying to tell me to find her are you?". There was a moment of silence ".......yes". She gets up a bit frustrated at their decision she argues back, "YOU MUST BE KIDDING! THERE MUST BE THOUSANDS OF NEOPIANS THAT JUST MIGHT BE THE CHOSEN ONE!". There was another slight pause of silence, then a loud shreik of pain echoed across. The lupe screamed and howled in pain as a rush of high power telelpathy was sent directly to her brain. A high booming voice thundered in the temple shattering a few old model statues; " YOU WILL NOT ARGUE WITH US TODAY! FIND HER AND WE SHALL RELEASE YOU! FAIL US AND YOU SHALL PERISH!


End file.
